Cupid In Training
by Pineapple Mist
Summary: You loved him, failed him, and let him go. He suffered, waited, and searched for you. No matter where you go, no matter where you hide, love will always follow you like a cursed shadow. Ironically, it's a shadow that you cannot live without. DinoxReader


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is copyrighted to Amano Akira-sensei. I do not have ownership of any of the characters whatsoever.

Warning: This is my first time writing a CanonxReader oneshot, so it probably won't turn out to be that great. [which means, do expect some OOC]

Dedicated to LoVexxMyxxHeArt. (or L~chan, even though my friends call me that too) Please remind me to get you a huge tray of cookies for your extraordinary paitence~

* * *

Dark clouds hung over the sky like a heavy blanket. Rain drizzled down from the inky heavens in great downpours, washing away all that stood in its path. The triumph cackling of lightening was not to be ignored as it tried to outdo the roar of thunder with its proud laugh. A long row of warehouses stood in midst of all the darkness, stretching its long limbs confidently towards the sea like a giant reaching for a celestial fruit from the top of a tree. The light of a single bulb gently licked the deteriorated walls of one of the old buildings, occasionally flickering out of the visibility spectrum as its components rusted from overuse.

Blood stained the already dirtied floors, covering it like a rich carpet contrived of purely crimson threads. Like a great flood it swallowed the roots of the numerous wooden boxes and other discarded tools within its widened jaws, also soaking through the pants of a young man who had dared to knelt in the middle of that ocean of red. His brilliant golden hair fell over his eyes as a sudden stillness magically transformed his lean figure into a life sized statue. Around him where his subordinates, each with an expression of heavy loss of their own. Who would have ever expected that a simple retrieval mission would suddenly turn its two faced self into an intense gunfight.

Discarded amongst the many bulletshells was a radiant sparkle of a diamond. The unfortunate body was shattered to pieces, and the soft metal string that once kept it company was nowhere to be seen. Just like the owner of the necklace, and the Cavallone Tenth.

"(____)" Dino whispered, moisture gathering at the corners of his sapphire eyes. His hands were clenched into fists, so tightly that the knuckles turned a snow white. He simply could not accept this. (____) was missing, gone, perhaps forever torn from him by the cruel world in which the Italian Mafias prided themselves in dominance, and control.

"I will find you again." Those words hung heavily in the weighted air. It was a promise.

-080-

The rapid firing of guns cut through the deafening silence like a knife through butter. Stumbling backwards with one hand on his bleeding shoulder, Dino yelled for his subordinates to evacuate the building. Romario protested, but one ferocious command that none, including Dino himself, knew that the cheerful blonde was capable of, the battered men quickly filed towards the exits. Some were helping their injured comrades while others watched their backs. None were sure how their boss would fair on his own, but like disciplined Mafioso, the Cavallone Famiglia never revolted against a command.

Turning back towards his opponent, Dino was ready to give it his all. He knew that this might be the last time he would see his subordinates again, however, as the Don, it was his duty to protect his own famiglia. Then, he suddenly thought of you, and your stubborn determination in even the most rigorous of situations. It made him smile, as ironic as the situation seemed.

Today was the one year mark of your disappearance from his life. It would not be an exaggeration to say that the Cavallone Tenth had looked all over the world for you. Your corpse had not been discovered, so Dino had ever reason to believe that his beloved was still alive. It pained him to know that he could not hold you in his arms, pamper you with sweet kisses, and frantically apologize for stupidly assigning you that deceivingly hazardous mission.

If you were to suddenly reappear by magic, you would definitely hear of the cheerful blonde's altered behavior from Romario and the others. He was no longer as happy, or bright as when you were in his presence. Even though he tried to smile for the benefits of his family, the kind men could always seen hidden sadness in their boss's eyes. Everything he saw reminded him of you. Your favourite foods, your favourite colours, the strange and yet adorable face you make at the sight of something you disliked, the cute laugh you would chime when the clumsy blonde tripped over his own two feet while running towards you with two ice cream cones on a hot Saturday afternoon in the park, and the unexpected swim in the magnificent marble fountain a few minutes later.

A metallic blade to his throat brought the Cavallone Tenth out of his dreamlike state. Glaring up at the middle aged man who currently held the upperhand in this battle, Dino was rather unhappy that he was so rudely jolted out of his thoughts. The other man grinned down at the younger with an almost insane expression of glee. "And to think that I would have the Cavallone Tenth under the mercy of my palm!" he tilted his head back and cackled, corrupted power and pride already getting to his head. "I can kill you with a simple flick of my wrist, Cavallone Tenth! How does that make you feel?! When I'm done with you, my very own family can rise to second, just below the Vongola in the mafia hierarchy!" The man lowered his head, and grinned at Dino, showing his teeth. The blonde turned his head away. His breath stank. But that didn't seem to bother the man as he continued his rant of victory. The pressure on the blade slowly doubled as it cut into the flesh of Dino's throat. He would have fought back if he could, but the stinging pain of his limbs made it impossible for him to move.

Was this the end then? The denoument of his life? Of Cavallone Dino? Hmph. How pathetic. He closed his eyes, and waited for the knife to cut through to his windpipe. If he was going to die, then he would do so with the grace and dignity of a mafia Don. 'I'm sorry (____).' The gorgeous blonde murmured in his thoughts. 'I'm sorry…that I couldn't fulfill my promise of finding you again. Ti amo. Arrivederci.'

------------------------------

You leaped into the open window with anger roaring through your veins like a great fountain of lava. Your very first instinct was to tear the man apart with his own weapon of harm. Needless to say, he was completely caught by surprise when you dislocated his shoulder, sending the knife skidding towards the ground. With all of his energies exhausted with his previous encounter, killing the man would be a simple matter. However, that was not enough to satisfy the fury in your system. He went unconscious after several extraordinarily harsh blows to his organs, coughing up a large amount of blood in the process. Tossing the animal of a human aside, you quickly went to Dino's aid.

Bruises covered his arms as well as open gashes. You wanted to cry at his tattered state, but had to hold yourself back, barely managing with success. Hazy sapphire eyes blinked with evident drowsiness and confusion. You read exhaustion, fatigue, as well as heavy blood loss. You wanted to call his name, and gather him into your arms, but you could not. How could you still go back to the very man that you have failed a year ago from now? It just wasn't possible. First came the loss of several important documents that were put in your care, and now, even though you have sworn to protect and watch over your love from a distance, you had not arrived on time when he needed you the most. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" you whispered over and over again as you bandaged up his most severe wounds. Tears, despite your desperate plead, would not stop falling from your eyes.

"(____)?" He barely manages to choke out, already slipping out of consciousness. You do not answer, even though your heart is shouting his name. You no longer deserve to be by his side. His head falls onto your shoulder, and his breathing turns peaceful and slow. You allow small sobs to surface, and wrapped your arms around him for what you think is the last time. "Ti amo…" you whisper, even though you are sure that he will not hear you. "Ti amo…ti amo…ti amo…"

The frantic steps pounding up the stairs shattered your miracle like moment. Averting your gaze to the unconscious blonde in your arms, heavy sadness enters your eyes. Closing the distance between the two of you, you softly press your lips against his warm ones in a passionate kiss. Then, you slowly release him from your hold, and put him down on the carpet ever so gently. The footsteps come closer, and they increase dramatically in volume. You finish wrapping your jacket around Dino to keep him warm, and slide out the window just as the door clicked open.

------------------------------

You stand in the howling wind, letting your tears fall freely. The Cavallone Famiglia's limousines slowly vanish into the distance, taking the one most precious to you with them. He was the center of that large group of people, all of who looked up to him for guidance, protection, and advice. You shake your head, and with a will that hurt, forcefully turned your back to the direction you knew you wanted to go to.

Please forgive me…Ti amo…

-080-

Italy, Signapore, Japan, Canada, America, England, Russia, China, Australia, and many more countries were crossed off the list in Dino's mind. His search became more demanding each day as he raced against time itself to find the woman that he had been desperately seeking for the past 415 days. Romario and the others certainly got the shock of their life when their young boss clambered up from the hospital bed the first day he regained consciousness calling your name. At first they were worried about the mental state of their precious Don, but Dino finally got around to convince them that you were still alive and were the one who saved him from an otherwise deathly fate.

The Vongola Tenth was also worried about his 'elder brother', and had thus ordered his guardians to partake in this task too. However, even with the powerful forces of the Vongola and Cavallone combined, you were still nowhere to be found.

Romario tried to explain to the Vongola famiglia how important you are to Dino. "She was the only one that he had grown exceptionally close to, and when (____) disappeared on that mission last year, the boss almost went crazy became he had lost her."

"The herbivore's current mental state does not look any better to me." Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya added curtly with a sharp edge to his voice.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna pleaded for silence. "Don't worry Romario-san. I will do my best to look for (____)-san. If she is that important to Dino-san, I have absolutely no reason to discontinue the search" His guardians agreed, although some were more reluctant than others.

-080-

The good news finally came after two more months of tedious searching at every corner of the globe. Vongola's Sun Guardian, dubbed Turf-Head by the ever so feisty Storm, came storming into Tsuna's office waving a somewhat blurred photograph around like a flag on Parade Day. "I extremely forgot what Sawada extremely asked me to do to the extreme, but I do extremely remember that it was about finding someone named (____) to the extreme! Doesn't the woman in this extreme photograph look like her to the extreme?!"

Poor Tsuna thought his ears were going to bleed. It was a good thing that Gokudera-kun was gone from the Headquarters that day, or else his sense of hearing will really suffer tremendously.

"A-ah, t-that's great Onii-san. Can I see it?"

"Of course to the extreme!"

"It really is her!" Tsuna declared a few minutes later, matching up the photograph with another picture that Dino had given him when the search began. "H-how did you find her Onii-san?"

"Erm…"Ryohei scratched the back of his head as if in thought. "I…forgot to the extreme!!!"

'Typical Onii-san…' Tsuna thought with a small sweat-drop rolling off the side of his head. 'But I have to get this to Dino-san quickly.' The Decimo's thoughts continued as he picked up the phone sitting on his desk. "A-ah, hello, Dino-san? I'm not quite sure of how this happened, but I think we might have found where (____)-san is."

Let's not describe what happened to Tsuna's poor ears after that innocent little notification, shall we?"

-080-

You sigh as you made your way back to your temporary home. The warm afternoon breeze of Marseille delicately caressed your cheeks and tossed your hair playfully in the air. It had been a month since you had last seen Dino, but no matter how much you willed it, he refused to fade from your memories.

"Oohh…who am I kidding?" you moan to yourself as you turned to a familiar street. "There's no way I can forget so quickly." You brush some hair back from your eyes. It was no use to lie to yourself. It was the truth that you thought of that smiling, cheerful, blonde mafia Don every single day, hour, minute, and second. It was much like a curse, but one that you did not want to go away. His charming laugh, that comforting smile, those protective arms, and…and…!! You sigh, suddenly deflated. You really wanted to be near him again, to hear him whisper in your hear how much he loves you, and to cuddle on his lap like a much pampered kitten. You hung your head at such thoughts. You were too ashamed to go back to him now.

"(____)-chan!"

'Yes, he was always that bubbly and childish wasn't he?' you thought to yourself with a sad smile.

"(____)-chan!"

'What's this? Am I missing him so much that I'm beginning to hear his voice inside my head?'

"(____)-channnnnn!!"

'This is great. I'm going delusional. What a nice misery to add to my collec-' Your thought, however, went unfinished when a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around you.

You froze, unfroze, and screamed. "Kyaaa!! Someone's raping me!!!" Wiggling yourself out of the person's arms, you lost your footing. Flailing your arms in the air to grab onto a center of gravity, you latched onto the person's jacket, and brought him down with you. When you opened your eyes again, you saw yourself in a very promising position with the very person you were just missing, Cavallone Dino. Your cheeks grew scarlet as the two of you stuttered incoherently for words.

While you searched frantically for a reaction, Dino pulled you tightly into his arms, burying his head in the sensitive crook of your neck. "I've finally found you (____)."

Without thinking, you wrapped your arms around him as well, despite the shame that nagged at you furiously from the inside. "Why are you still looking for me Dino?" you ask him. "I'm no longer to be fit by your side."

Large sapphire eyes immediately filled your vision. You tried to break loose of his hold, but alas, the blonde refused to let you go. "What do you mean (____)-chan?" he demanded, something similar to hurt and confusion entering his eyes.

"I've failed you twice…" you reply, looking down. "The first time being that mission…because of my stupidity and pride…I allowed those documents to fall into the wrong hands. The second time…I did not get there on time…you were hurt…and it was…it was all my fault." Tears tumbled from your eyes in great heaps. Dino gently cupped your chin, making you meet his gaze. "Is this why you've been hiding from me?"

You nod. "I'm sorry I ran away. I knew it must've hurt a lot. I'm sorry Dino…I'm really sorry…Just…just forget about me. I-I don't deserve to be with you anymore."

"Baka."

You look at him with wide eyes. There was a smile on his face. "I don't care about those documents or how you weren't there in time to save my life (____). I would trade everything for you, honestly." He laughed at the way you tilted your head in mild uncertainty. "Don't you get it already (____)? **You** are the most important thing to me."

You blushed again, although you were literally jumping with joy on the inside. He beamed another smile at you before tenderly pressing his lips to yours. This kiss felt more passionate than the one before, and also more complete. Leaning into the man you love with your whole being, you felt sudden bliss wash over your once fearful heart. A part of you no longer felt empty. It was complete. You were completed.

------------------------------

As you walk down the wedding aisle with your hand on Dino's arm a couple months later, you realized that you were truly foolish when you thought that you could escape love. Looking to the many smiling faces that congratulated you and your handsome husband, you could not help but wish that every story will have a happy ending just like a fairytale.

* * *

Super un-edited, and will probably contain many many spelling errors, grammatical errors, etc.  
I'm so sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations L~chan. I tried, and I probably failed.

OTL


End file.
